Bottles made of the polyethylene terephthalate (PET) resin are utilized in various fields, including drinks, foods, and cosmetics. Methods of decorating the bottles are also wide-ranging with an intention to differentiate the merchandise. In many cases, bottles are decorated with printed shrink film. Patent document 1 describes a bottle obtained by blow-molding a preform having a laminar structure in which a colored intermediate layer has been formed intermittently.    [Patent document 1] JP2-98409 A